Forever Mine an Evermore Story
by sweetporcelainhummel
Summary: Haven makes good on her promise  to get back at Ever, Haven has gotten to Damen. Ever is alone in the world Whats going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story . Hopefully there will be more to come. Did you like it so far?****Loved it? Or hated it? Let me know. If i do write another chapter it will be longer than this. **

I sat there in Summerland. My thoughts were jumbled and full of questions. I was lying against my manifested Damen sobbing in his shirt. "How did Haven get to your shakra," I cried. "I thought the necklace would protect you."

When Damen went to the Shadowland it left a hole in my heart knowing that I would never get to see his warm smile or listen to his hearty laugh. This Damen felt nothing like mine. I sighed

The manifested Damen began to fade away slowly. Instead of manifesting another I simply laid there remembering everything that had played before my eyes of what haven did to me.

I was at the gate. The guard had let me in to see Damen. I had pulled up in the driveway and laid my eyes on the door that was gaping wide open. Something was wrong. I immediately rushed out of my car and ran all around the house until I saw my ex-best friend Haven in his bedroom.

"What did you do" I yelled at her.

Haven was looking down at a spot in the middle of the floor smiling. I looked in that direction too. I saw particles of dust on the floor. "What's that?" My voice cracked.

"My guess would be that it's Damen. Wouldn't you? Whoops," she shrugged. Haven smirked coming closer till she was able to whisper in my ear. "I told you I would come for you Ever. I told you that you would regret killing Roman."

"I didn't kill roman" I could barely get out.

"You can play that story all you want but I know you killed him!" Anger was beginning to flair inside her, and then she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Just watch out Ever." Haven walked out of the room leaving me alone. How did I know if she was telling the truth?

I shook out of my memories. Another thought came into my mind. I need to do what I should have done a long time ago. I should have killed Haven. If I did, none of this would have happened.

I knew my plan of action, so I created the portal to get back home and stepped through the golden veil of light.

**Do you think Haven is telling the truth? **


	2. Chapter 2

I returned back to Sabine's home hoping that she wasn't there to convince me to start going to school because I sure didn't have time for that.

Did I jinx myself? Sabine was sitting in the den waiting with Mr. Munoz. For the past few days Mr. Munoz has been hanging out around here with Sabine, other than school of course. He spotted me out of the corner of his eye. "Come sit down Ever, your aunt and I want to have a little discussion with you." Mr. Munoz stood up and pulled out a chair for me.

"No thanks I was just getting ready to do some homework with Miles. So if you don't mind I'm going to leave." I began to make my way towards the door.

"Funny since I didn't see you in school today", Mr. Munoz said. "Actually I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Wow, can't beat the teacher's authority.

"That's why I'm going to visit Miles to get the homework. He can help me catch up. Can we talk about this later?"

"Is this a problem with Damen" Sabine said. She had her hands laced together on her lap. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"No Sabine" I sighed

"Are you acting like this because you haven't been eating?"

"No you don't have to baby me like this," I yelled. That was a mistake. After Sabine took me in and looked after me, I wish I could give something back to her. I could see the touch of pain in her eyes.

I stormed out of the house and started heading to the beach, where I told Miles to meet me at. When I got there I sat next to him on the wooden bench. Miles was finishing off a sandwhich.

"Now what's this so called emergency that took me away from my audition?" Miles said making air quotes

"Haven killed Damen, but I have a plan to get back at…"

Miles interrupted, "Ever, yes I know she killed Damen, you told me some time ago. I do feel bad for you and want to help but, like I said, I'm not taking sides."

"Please Miles," I pouted

"No. This is clearly between you and Haven."

"Fine. Do you know if she is still living at Roman's?"

"The woman is obsessed, of course Haven is still there." he laughed. "What do you plan on doing exactly?"

"Well. Do you like breaking and entering," I smiled.

Miles looked at the ocean then back at me returning the smile.

"Do you want help me?"

"Yes, but in no way does this state that I'm taking sides." I rolled my eyes. "What do you need me to do?" Miles asked

"You'll find out."

"Im in for something aren't I? Is it too late to change my mind?"

**Did you like it? Hate it? What do you think is going to happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long! In the italics are thoughts that Miles is having. Beck isn't actually in the book by the way. And I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a comment.**

We were sitting in the car outside of Haven's house. Miles was just sitting there, gathering the courage to go in.

"What do I have to do again?" Miles asked. I knew he was just trying to stall, but the less afraid he was to go in the better.

"Just go in there and have a nice conversation with her, but make it interesting or she won't pay attention. Got it?"

Without a word of response Miles slipped out of the car looking as pale as ever. He gently closed the door and rounded the corner to Haven. His aura turned yellow meaning optimistic and happy. If Miles could do that, he must be a good actor.

Haven's POV~

There was a loud knock at the door, I could sense that it was Miles coming back for Elixir. I knew he would come crawling back to me instead of that bastard, Ever. It would be so much fun to see Miles tear her down himself. Oh the wonders of the world.

I swiftly, but quickly, walked to the front door and opened it. Let's play it off.

"Oh, Miles, I wasn't expecting you to come over at all today."

"Haven, honey, do you ever take a look in the mirror? You look like you just had a Linda Blair."

Miles stepped inside and closed the door. He grabbed my arm leading me to the mirror hanging on the wall. There were dark round circles under my eyes. The bright glow of my skin was pale, dimmed even. I haven't been drinking elixir like I should be.

"Is that what you came here to say?" I snapped.

Miles bowed his head looking down at the floor. "Haven, I want to be an immortal. I want to be on your side and fight against Ever or whatever it is that you actually do here." Miles looked down at my clothes. "And the first thing I'm going to do is take you shopping, you need an entirely new wardrobe."

I smiled at him, knowing that he really wanted to become an immortal. He wanted to help... me.

"But first, I need to know everything about becoming an immortal. And I mean everything from the elixir to Summerland."

What the hell, Summerland?

"Miles, what are you talking about?"

Ever's POV~

I stepped out of the manifested car and watched it fade away. What was the plan from here? I spent all of that time planning out Miles' half of the work and none on mine. I feel like an idi-

A strong force hit me in the stomach. I fell onto the cold, hard concrete which scraped my skin, but I knew it was going to heal anyways.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay." A person said. I could feel that he was close to me. The warmth of his breath was on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me. The person quickly pulled me close with his arm around my waist so that I had some support.

"I'm sorry. My bike was going really fast, I was in a rush to deliver these news papers."

"It's okay, seriously I'm fine." I wanted slip out of his hold, but there was something different between his and Damen's. Something that I like, no not like, love. I could touch him and he could touch me. No shield or anything to keep us apart. Except, I didn't want him, I want to take down Haven.

"I should really be going," I said slipping out of the warmth of his hands.

"Hey your Ever, right?I'm Beck, Jude told me all about you. Do you want to get a smoothie or something?"

I turned to face him. As soon as I gazed at him I could only see perfection as the sun glinted off of his black hair. I stared at his sea blue eyes and all my troubles just drifted away. I completely forgot why I came here.

"Of course, I love smoothies."

Miles' POV

_Where the heck is Ever with her "Master Mind Plan" I can't keep this up forever, no matter how good I am at acting. Her lips stopped moving. Say something you idiot!_

"Haven, can I think this over?"

She stood from her seat towering over me like Gwen did when we had a cat-fight at rehearsals.

_Good going. You've recreated a monster._

"Miles, you have had three months to think about this!" she grumbled.

Slowly I stood, not matching her height. She leaned over me, casting a dark shadow over my face.

"You know what, Haven, I'm going to leave now." That barely came out as a whisper and yet she could still hear me. Immortals, you just can't live with them.

Haven ran into the other room coming back with a red bottle. Before I knew it I was pinned against the wall with Haven getting ready to pour the elixir down my throat.

"BLOODY HELL! EVER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

**What is going to happen next? Did you like it, or hate it? Do you have any questions? Leave a comment please. **


End file.
